


A Valentine's Dilemma

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Valentine's is supposed to be about sharing love, not headaches, embarrassments and stupid lists! X3





	

"Oh come on! There has to be something you got me for Valentine's Day." She squealed at the taller male who still had his back turned at her.

"What's Valentine's Day?" He asked, not facing her.

"Ugh, for the last time - It's the one time of the year where couples express their loves for each other!" He got a frustrating answer from the brunette.  
"Hmm, I thought it's on their first date." He said coolly.

"That too, but Valentine's Day is special because – hey!" She hollered to get his attention but got no response and he slowly walked away, still his back turned at her...

" _Ooh, he's so stubborn at times! I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"_ She thought, before a devilish smile crept over her lips.

" _Hmm, I know how to break this Mr. Ice Prince-wannabe."_ She thought up rubbing her hands.

Valentine's Day – or February 14th for the calendar freaks, is the one time of the year where couples reignite their love & passion and single birds fly among the flocks to seek a potential mate. Humans aren't that different from animals when it comes to the part of building trust – every human seeks a fellow human being to be compassionate with. What they want is simple – a partner with whom they can spend the rest of their days and share the load of happiness and sorrow, of success and failure and of pleasure and pain among other emotions. Unfortunately one Hilary Tachibana doesn't actually get a chance to split the load of these emotions with her mate, she'd be lucky if he actually talked to her every once in a while. And unlike the conventional mating season she didn't cross paths with her mate in the season of love – not every mare seeks out her stallion during the spring season. Albeit she might've just slightly regretted her choice in partners, but at-least she chose an adult to be her other half, well at-least that's what she thought of him.

_But no one is perfect…_

_Kai Hiwatari…_

From his point of view, their "relationship" was anything but that. He barely noticed her unless she would speak up loudly or shout, which would usually happen when she was in an argument, or beating Daichi or Tyson up senselessly for calling her grandma, or trying to prove Ray or Max or even Kenny wrong for that matter and most importantly when she would try to gain his attention. He never understood her, actually he never understood girls in general – he had literally spent his entire childhood and teenage in an abbey so he was kind of not to be blamed for not knowing girls and their behavior. That didn't mean that he was completely oblivious of the fairer sex, he has had his fair share of fan-girls obsessing over him, luckily he wasn't at the other end of a wild goose chase involving said fan-girls. Then he met the likes of Mariah and Emily who he'd classify as the unbelievably strong & mountain girly girl and the snobby and prying geek respectively. Then he met his "mate" Hilary Tachibana – or as he likes to call her, "a perplexing conundrum". Like the name he gave her, her personality was no different to him to that of a color-changing chameleon. She would take no time in turning from the cheerful kind and caring brunette to the retaliating vindictive merciless hellcat. To further thicken the plot, he never understood why in the blue hell did they actually end up with each other in the first place, what was the logic or the reason behind their coupling. What compelled nature to setup this unlikely duo – could it be a mistake, maybe it was a misunderstanding, it could be just a prank this whole time, or was it destiny itself?

Regardless of the hidden truth in their paring, there he was "stuck" as her "boyfriend" which was the last thing he'd ever even bring up to think about. There he was busy beyblading, winning world championships and conquering the sports and rivals alike and suddenly he ended up with Hilary as her boyfriend.

In his actual words:

_What in the world actually happen?_

The next day rolled on unusually peaceful for him – Tyson and Daichi's constant bicker and battle for beyblade supremacy raged on with Kenny calculating the battle at every suspense laden turn. Max and Ray served as spectators and awed at the spirit of the two boys. No sign of Hilary that morning, _thank God_ he thought. He casually opened his eyes to scan his surroundings one final time before he closed them again, assuming peace. But a wonder hid in this usualness – Kai Hiwatari was actually looking out for someone who was not a threat to him, could this potentially mean that Kai was _afraid_ of Hilary?

Noon had hit, and still there was no sign of the brunette. He could care less, the day moved on to be peaceful for him and he wasn't going to complain. He sat quietly in the kitchen, something struck him and he decided to whip up a sandwich for himself. He opened the fridge and took the peanut butter and jelly, which were in the far end so he decided to stick his head and arm in to get them, as the healthy family they were the Grangers' fridge was filled to the brim with food, so the peanut butter and jelly were hard to reach. He managed to get the desired spreads only to meet with an accident.

"Kai!" He heard a high pitched voice, as a result his head bashed up against the fridge. A loud thud was heard followed by a low groan. He pulled his head from the fridge and saw Hilary standing with her hands behind her back and that cheerful smile on her face.

"What do you want?" He growled, rubbing his head.

"Be more careful next time, bashes like these hurt a lot." She answered with a cheeky smile. He growled at her innocent play.

"What are you doing here?" He said picking up the peanut butter and jelly and headed over to the kitchen counter before he took off his jacket, leaving him in his tank top.

"Just came to check on my team which I'm coaching." She replied swaying on her heels while rolling her eyes around like a little kid.

"Well they're outside so go look for them out there." He said as he picked up the bread sliced off two pieces from the loaf.

"Well you're part of the team as well." She answered, firmly placing her hands over her hips and giving him a pensive yet playful stare.

"I'm busy." He replied then began applying the spread over the two pieces.

"Make me one too." He heard her and gave her a pensive death-stare.  
"I want strawberry jelly, Kai." She further requested, unbeknownst that he was not annoyed, but utterly _pissed off_.

"Why are you bugging me?" He asked as he stood up, sighing and leaving whatever he was doing.

"I'm hungry stupid." She sternly replied crossing her arms around his chest.

"It's 12:30 PM; you've taken lunch an hour ago." He growled at her in the same tone, she blushed gently.

"Well a girl can eat two sandwiches, no? Besides I'm not fat so I don't have to be on a diet yet Hiwatari!" She bickered back.

"What do you want?" He queried in a louder voice.

"Alright, alright jeez… Can't a girlfriend play with her boyfriend?" She breathed out rolling her eyes upward, earning a low groan from him.

"What I want from you is in my bag! I'll fetch it right away!" She said before she opened her bag and fumbled in it, before she would anger him more. A few moments later she pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper.

"Here, impatient." She said handing him the sheet which he took. He unrolled the sheet which had to be roughly one foot or so – the first thing he saw was "VALENTINE'S DAY PRESENT LIST" written on top of the paper in a very bold, very pink and glittery text.

"Well, read it silly!" She ordered, sighing he began reading the list:

_1\. Buy a unicorn_

_2\. Give me a piggyback ride over a rainbow_

_3\. Take me to the North Pole and have me take over Santa's toy-making factory_

_4\. Beat up Santa should he not give the factory the easy way_

_5\. Buy me five boxes of Hershey's Chocolates_

_6\. Fetch the moon and the stars for me_

_7\. Buy me a GIANT teddy bear_

_8\. Give me the "Mysterious Enchantment"_

For a moment he stood there with the sheet, confused, bewildered and visibly vexed. Half the list wasn't even making sense and the other half was just senseless to him.  
"What is this?" He asked eyes still fixed at the sheet.

"It's my will…" She said in a low voice as he gave her a puzzled look.

"No idiot, it's my Valentine's Day presents list!" She replied in her usual loud voice again, earning another glare from him…

"What are you, a five year old?" He questioned, irritated.

"Well a girl can dream now, can't she?!" She argued back, earning no response from him but a deadpan face.  
"This doesn't even make any sense." He said, rolling up the sheet once again.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day – on every Valentine's Day couples give each other gifts. We are a couple, so here is the list of my presents which you should give me." She said getting another glare from him.

"I want these presents tomorrow!" She finished and before he could say anything she strutted off, leaving him irked and confused…

" _He better get me those presents or I'll post his photo with Ray everywhere and label them as gays."_ Hilary thought to herself whilst smirking, sure after irritating him to that point he'd break and do what she asked him to do.

"What a leech…" He muttered under his breath before he closed his eyes and went into a deep thought.

_However that deep thought made him smirk…_

Later that night Kai visited the shopping mall to get the gifts _he could get_. So unfortunately there would be no unicorn this year. He entered the mall and saw pink ribbons attached to the roof, pink balloons tied all over the mall, Pink streamers hung from the roof and the workers were also wearing pink. Overly-loving couples holding hand in hand going here and there, snot-nosed kids running wild around the mall, studs and babes flirting with one another, for Kai Hiwatari it was the ideal Hell on Earth situation. His eyes twitched at every corner he gazed mistakenly: pink, pink and more pink. Oh how he hated Valentine's Day, and he hated this one even more because he was to do the odd and undesirable act of buying his "girlfriend" presents. But it was her that brought him back into beyblading when he had lost all hope, she was worried for him when he "died" during his match with Brooklyn and she chose him over Tyson, Max and Ray. She shared her deepest and darkest secrets with him, and most importantly, she was the first female after his mother to whom he was open to. So in a way he owed her quite a lot, more than his mortal existence if he was to put it in words. But that did not mean that he would be able to get a rainbow or beat up Santa Claus for her, but if he ever could he would definitely do so. After all, _she has seen his emotional and caring side, which was solely for her._

"Ugh, I have to get something for her…" He murmured to himself as his eyes went across the mall, trying to find her a good present. He was lucky though, he had enough money to buy the most expensive gift in the shop, but knowing Hilary he chose to buy her something that spoke to him about her. He saw a shop literally clothed in pink, so he figured it must be the hotspot for buying gifts.

_Oh but it was a hotspot alright…_

He entered and immediately went towards the counter.

"I need something for my partner." He demanded from sweet middle aged cashier.

"Oh sure honey." She replied smiling, "Please check out our catalogue over there and pick what suits your partner." She finished earning a nod from him. She seemed reasonable he thought as he wandered around the shop. Everything was pink, how delightful, however two things struck him: one the shop was filled with females only, although he'd come across a male but the store was dominated by females. Secondly almost each female was giving him a rather puzzled look as if he did not belong in this shop.  
"Sir." He picked up a feminine voice; he turned around and saw a young clerk standing behind him with a very bright smile.

"Yes?" He asked, keeping his stoic expression.

"Are you looking for something for your partner?" She asked, he smiled inside and realized that this world wasn't overrun by idiots, yet.

"Why yes miss, I am." He replied.

"Follow me sir." She said as he followed her to the middle of the store. All the while the ladies in the store continued to eye him, raising unwanted intrigue in him, like their stares were questioning his character. Nonetheless he continued to walk behind the clerk.

"Ah here we are, please wait a moment sir." She said as they stopped in front of a rack, maybe there were t-shirts, he thought. A very glittery and rainbow colored t-shirt would be perfect for someone extroverted like Hilary.

The clerk picked up what looked like a hanger. She worked loose the obnoxiously pink wrapper from it and revealed it to be a very dark-red corset.

Suddenly it struck him, the reason why the ladies gave him th peculiar stare was because _he was in a lingerie store._

"This will be perfect for your partner sir…" She replied with a smile assuming he was normal, but he wasn't.  
"That's um… lovely." He muttered, with an uncertain expression over his face.

"Are you okay sir? Do you need a medic?" The clerk asked, concerned.

" _Which lingerie store has a freaking medic?!"_ He thought baffled and utterly perplexed.

"No, no I'm fine." He replied with a weak smile, "You know what? Keep that, I'll just take a quick run around the mall to see anything else then I'll come here and buy it." He said as he paced away from the confused clerk.  
"Uhh, okay." She replied, confused.

As he trotted through the store, he was eyed on by a group of young females, and as destiny wrote it they promptly approached him.

"Kai!" One of them shouted at him.  
"Oh my God, he's so hotter in reality!" Another drooled.

"Oooh, please marry me Kai!" A third proposed.

"Oooh Kai! Please make me yours!" A forth begged.

"Uh oh…" He murmured to himself, but trying his best to keep his stoic nature he walked through the hoard of the very excited girls without answering or even noticing them. The things he had to do.

"Hmph! Gay!" One of them cursed.

"I bet he kisses Tyson all the time! That fat lucky pig!" Another snorted.

"Yeah, I think he groped me as well. I'll report him!" Another deliberately accused him, but he remained quiet and went out of the store.

" _That was embarrassing…"_ He grunted as he pulled the list out and went along the crowd to reach his next destination. He officially hated girls and Valentine's Day.

He saw a shop which was selling candy. Hmm, candy seemed to be a very nice gift for Valentine's Day. So he decided to enter and give it a look. He came in and saw the shop to have a very simple design that definitely delighted him. He saw the shop was filled with mothers carrying their children who were busy eyeing the heaven in front of them, a few ran around the shop chasing each other, most of the children unexpectedly came with their grandparents who were bus papering their love ones. That filled him with peace and serenity, he longed for this love. He was approached by an elder.

"Can I help you son?" He asked in a shaky voice and a weak smile.

"Yes, tomorrow's Valentine's and I have to buy something for my partner." He replied with a gentle smile, something he'd rarely do.

"Ho ho, young lad. I got just the thing for you…" He said as he gestured him to walk with him. He hoped that he wasn't being lured into another trap; the last thing he wanted was more fangirls. They stopped in front of a very rustic cabinet. He opened the door and pulled out a very beautiful red box.

"There you go, young lad." He said as he handed him the box, Kai opened it and instantly smiled.

"Perfect…" He murmured smirking, "I'll take it…"

_Valentine's Day, time to do or die for Kai Hiwatari…_

Hilary patiently waited for her gifts to be delivered. She hated sending off Kai to do this strenuous task, but she had to tease him. He was probably going to ignore her anyways, she wasn't expecting him give her everything on the list, she made it to just to vex him a bit. She apparently liked seeming vexed and irked by her, after all, she'd make up to him later on. She continued waiting for him while reading a magazine, it wasn't long before she heard a knock.  
"Coming!" She replied in a tuneful voice and got up, dashing straight into the kitchen where she hurriedly put on a wine-red short skirt and a black crop top, she wore a white jacket and applied a bit of lipstick. She had done her facial makeup earlier that day so it didn't take her long.  
"Coming!" She again said tunefully as she skipped to the door and opend it, knowing only one person would be that patient.

"Kai!" She greeted the male who was clad in black jeans, a white shirt and black jacket. His hair were tied in a low ponytail with some of his signature strands still standing. His eyes depicted his regular boredom and he was carrying a large bag.

"Come in hun! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," She greeted him melodiously as he followed her into the lounge.

"Now, you remember our negotiations, don' you?" She said, giving him and his bag a pensive stare. He gently sighed.

"Yes I do." He replied coolly.

"Eeeeh!" She squealed in excitement, "Okay, give it to me!" She said promptly closing her eyes and reaching her hands out.

"Okay…" He replied with a smirk as he placed a velvet box in her open hands. She felt the material and immediately opened her eyes; the box had " _For Hilary_ " written on it in golden text, complimenting the rich red velvet cloth of the box.

"Open it." He instructed her, she quickly opened the box and saw the five mini Hershey's chocolate boxes in it. Her eyes gleamed.

" _They cost around 500$ or more... I can't believe he actually spent that much money on me…"_ She thought to herself, feeling guilty that she had done nothing for him. The list was only to serve in teasing him, not pushing him to actually buy the things for her.

"Hmph, I asked for more Kai." She snorted back, pretending to be her snobby self, while inside she was cursing herself for not getting him anything for Valentine's Day.

"I knew this wouldn't satisfy you… I couldn't get you a ride over the rainbow, and Santa doesn't exist so…" He said as he reached in the bag again and pulled out a very large and very fluffy teddy bear for the brunette. The bear was brown in color and had a heart stitched on it, with her name etched on it in glittery text. Now she felt insecure, she had no idea he'd go to these lengths for her. She felt guilty; this was supposed to be a little joke which he apparently took seriously

"Oh and I almost forgot…" He husked before reaching into the bag and pulling a blue velvet box. He displayed it to her before opening it himself; her eyes gleamed at the contents of the box.

"My—my—my…" She uttered as she saw a golden necklace beautifully packed in the box, the little stones like ruby and emerald were gleaming against the bright daylight. Now she was left speechless.

"I hope you like it." He said closing the box and giving her s soft smirk, she looked into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Kai, I uh…" She tried to say something, but she couldn't! She had nothing, literally nothing to give him. He'd be so disappointed in her when he'd find out, but he hated liars so she decided to take the risk…

"I didn't get you anything for Valentine's, Kai…" She admitted softly while looking away from him.

"This whole stupid thing was supposed to tease you, I was just playing with you, I didn't need these gifts Kai. But you… You care about me more than yourself… I…" She was stopped.

"I got one more thing for you." He told her giving her a glare, she swallowed hard.

" _Oh now what?"_ She thought to herself, nervous as hell.

"What did you get me?" She asked, unsure.  
" _Mysterious Enchantment…_ Do you want it?" He replied with a gentle smirk, her eyes shot wide. Mysterious Enchantment didn't even exist! What on earth was she about to get now?!  
"Oh – Okay give it to me." She stuttered while shuddering a bit as he drew closer to her.

"Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you…" He relied and instantly cupped her face and gently kissed her. Her eyes shot wide and her cheeks turned red instantly, she stood there motionless feeling everything stopping around her. Time had frozen to that moment and it felt like forever, but she liked this forever. She closed her eyes gently and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss; she let out a gentle moan at his action. They continued to kiss for a while, their bodies slowly insisted for air but they neglected it. They kissed some more before parting away for air, face was flustered and red from the intense kiss they just shared.

"There…." He replied, before she tried to say anything he stopped her.

"All I want for Valentine's… was you Hilary…" He husked into her ear, sending thunder bolts down her spine and waking her up from her trance. She looked into his amethyst eyes, staring right into his soul.  
"Just next time… don't be so complicated, idiot." He finished pulling away from her, before he turned around and headed towards the door. He stopped by the door and shot her a smirk before heading out. She was left there standing, wondering how to add up what transpired in front of her, she did have one word to describe it:

_Wonderful_

Her gaze went down to the bag he had left, and saw there was still something in it. Curious enough she reached for it and pulled out a very pink wrapper, which had a hanger inside it. She unwrapped it and her face once again turned red, and she almost nosebleed – it was the same wine-red corset Kai was shown in the lingerie shop. It had a small note attached to it; she read it and instantly was knocked out cold

_You better wear this the next time you sleep._

When she would wake up she would definitely have two words to describe this whole scene:

_Wonderful & naughty…_


End file.
